


Never Change

by Suki467



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki467/pseuds/Suki467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Makoto being the older sibling, Ren and Ran are. Makoto's memories of his siblings are nothing compared to the real thing, but when his siblings announce they are coming home to visit, he wonders if anything has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Kinkmeme prompt that can be found here: 
> 
> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1411780

A small wave licked at Makoto’s toes. He yelped and stepped back too quickly, tripping over his feet, falling into a sitting position. The water again swiped at him and the boy quickly scooted away. He looked out at the ocean. It was massive and dark to him. He shuddered and hugged his knees, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Makoto wiped against the tears, trying to prevent them from falling. He heard steps and turned. 

“Nee-chan! Nii-chan!” he exclaimed. The small boy got up to run to them but tripped, falling head first into the sand. The tears came then, more for pain at falling than the steady rush of water he had been avoiding. Ren and Ran jogged towards him, closing the distance easily. Ran scooped Makoto into her arms. 

“Hey, Mako-chan. Hey! What’re all the waterworks for?” she asked. 

Makoto rubbed his reddening eyes, “Why can’t I be like Haru?” he blurted. Ren came up to them and patted Makoto’s head. 

“What’s all this about? Wanting to be like Haru-chan?” Ren questioned, concerned for his younger brother. 

“Ha......Haru-chan isn’t scared of it... I wish I wasn’t scared......like him.” Makoto sobbed, clutching Ran’s shirt. Ran looked at Ren. 

“Makoto. Do you mean the ocean?” Ran asked, “Is that what frightens you?” Makoto nodded, clutching tighter. 

Ren put a hand on Makoto’s back, “Hey Mako-chan, let us show you something.” He winked at his sister who nodded in agreement. Makoto looked up at his brother. Ren grabbed Makoto and put him on his shoulders. Makoto grabbed a fist full of Ren’s light brown hair. He cringed, “Don’t hold on too tightly. I don’t want to go bald, ya’know.” Makoto wasn’t listening. Instead, he was looking at the water, fear etched on his face. “Hey,” Ren said, bouncing the boy up to get his attention, “just...hold onto me I guess. Okay?” Makoto looked down and nodded. Ran took one of Makoto’s hands gently with her own and smiled warmly up at him. 

The twins kicked off their flip-flops and began walking towards the ocean. Makoto squeezed Ran’s hand, and she squeezed back. “Mako-chan, it’s okay to be scared. You don’t have to be like Haru-chan,” Ran told him. 

“Yeah, squirt,” Ren said, bouncing Makoto again. The boy gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for cold, heartless water to hit him as his brother and sister stepped into the waves. They splashed against the water, making it lap at their ankles. Makoto felt nothing. He looked down to Ren and Ran smiling. 

“See, Mako-chan, it’s okay to be scared of the ocean, especially if it’s by yourself,” Ren started. 

“But when you are with others you care about, you are safe. Those people will make sure nothing happens to you,” Ran finished. Makoto just stared at them, and then back to the vast ocean. 

“Like Haru-chan? I’m safe with Haru-chan?” Makoto said, kicking lightly at Ren’s chest. 

“Yeah. You’re safe with Haru-chan, Nee-chan, and me.” Ren laughed. 

“Don’t forget Rin-chan and Nagisa-chan,” Ran added. 

Makoto smiled, feeling a little safer with his big brother and sister there. He patted Ren’s head to let him down. Ren obeyed, reaching down to take Makoto’s other hand, putting Makoto in between. All three stood in the water together. The cold water tickled Makoto’s feet. He kicked at it, splashing the twins. The ocean didn’t seem so vast and dark like before. He smiled up at Ren, then Ran, who smiled in return. They turned to walk back home, holding hands like that the whole way.

\----

Makoto awoke to the sound of the ocean waves brushing gently against the beach. It was still dark and the moon shone through the window, illuminating the tiny room. The dream of his brother and sister left a small smile on his face. He tightened his grip around Haru’s stomach, pulling them closer together. Haru made a little sound and rolled over to face Makoto, burying his head into the large chest. 

“You were talking in your sleep,” Haru whispered sleepily. 

“Oh. Sorry, Haru. It was more of a memory really,” Makoto responded. He tilted his head to look at Haru better. His boyfriend looked up from under his eyelids. 

“A good one?” Haru was referring to Makoto’s tendency to have nightmares that would render him gasping for breath and dripping in sweat. 

Makoto moved his arm off Haru to expose his dry chest better. “Obviously,” he smirked.

Haru looked up and stared Makoto dead in the eyes. Makoto tilted his head, losing the smirk, but still smiling gently. “You miss them,” Haru said matter-of-factly. 

Makoto sighed and pulled Haru back into a hug. Somehow Haru always knew when he was thinking about the twins. “Yeah.” He did miss his siblings. 

“Call them,” Haru suggested. Makoto chuckled lightly. 

“It’s late, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, looking at the alarm clock. It was 3 in the morning. 

“Not there, it’s not.” 

Makoto sighed. Haru did have a point. It was probably early afternoon. Haru broke away from the hug to grab Makoto’s slim, green phone off the nightstand. “Haru, you can’t be serious,” Makoto said. 

Haru presented the phone to him with a firm stare that stated 'Do it now'. The brunet knew that look. He’d seen it when Haru was challenged by Rin. Haru had gotten an idea into his head, and there was no stopping him. 

He covered his eyes with his hand, hiding the tears that were beginning to well up at the corners of his eyelids. When was the last time he talked to either of them? Heard them laugh? Bicker? Makoto sighed, looking up at Haru. He took the phone and weighed it in his hand. Haru tapped his forehead to Makoto’s to urge him on. Makoto’s shoulders slumped. There was no way he could call them now impromptu like this. 

Makoto moved to put the phone back onto the nightstand. As it hit the wood, Haru grabbed it almost immediately and shoved it back at him. “Haru. I-I can’t,” Makoto sighed. “They could be busy, and I’m tired.” 

Haru just looked at the phone. His eyes said 'But you’ll feel better. So do it.' Makoto pulled his boyfriend into another hug. 

Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto lightly. “Not tonight,” Makoto continued. “I don’t have the nerve to call them tonight. I know, it’s stupid, but I just-” Haru cut him off by touching his finger to Makoto’s lips. 

“Ok,” Haru said, laying Makoto and himself back down onto the bed. “Not tonight, but soon.” It was more of an order, but Haru knew that’s what Makoto needed. The phone was set back onto the nightstand. A small smile spread across Makoto’s face, warming his eyes now laced with wetness. He kissed Haru softly. His brother’s words echoed in his mind, "You’re safe with Haru-chan." He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Haru’s chest, a single tear slipping from his eye and drying instantly. Haru wrapped around him more securely, tangling their legs together. Haru rested his cheek on the top of Makoto’s head. Haru smelt like chlorine. Makoto loved it. Makoto felt warm and secure. Haru loved that. The two soon found a synchronized breathing rhythm and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's friends constantly remind him of how his siblings act.

Practice was all but relaxing. Coach Sasabe worked each boy to near death while Gou went on and on about the upcoming regional tournament. Makoto finished his lap and got out of the pool to get a drink. He grabbed his light green towel and dried off his arms before placing it on his head, hopefully to soak up anything threatening to drip. Gou marched over to him, a determined look on her face. 

“Get back in the pool. There’s a lot of work to be done!” she exclaimed, pointing her finger into the air. 

Makoto sighed. “Kou-chan,” he pleaded, “I just need a rest, okay? Then I’ll be back in the pool.”

“NO! No rests! No exceptions!” she screamed enthusiastically, doing a little twirl. 

Nagisa pranced up to the two teens. “If Mako-chan gets to rest, then so do I, Gou-chan!” he whined. 

“No! No resting! And it’s Kou!”

“Gou.”

“Kou!”

Makoto shook his head. The towel fell onto his shoulders. This fighting reminded him of how Ren and Ran loved to go at each other’s throats over small things. He would always have to break them up, even though he was the younger one. Makoto wondered how they survived without him being their constant mediator. 

“Hey! Hey, now,” Makoto said, breaking the argument. “Nagisa, every time you call Kou-chan Gou-chan, you have to add a lap to your regimen. Kou-chan, we can spare fifteen minutes for a rest. Fair?” he finished, putting his hands on his hips. They looked at each other grumpily and nodded in agreement. Yup, just like Ren and Ran.

“Okay. Take a break everybody!” Gou called out. 

“Every time!?” Nagisa complained, turning to Makoto with puppy dog eyes. 

“Every. Time.” Makoto half confirmed, half threatened, putting emphasis on each word. Nagisa groaned, but then brightened after realizing they were taking a break. He happily skipped towards the locker room, presumably to check his phone. 

Gou smiled up at Makoto. “What?” he asked. 

“You must have a younger sibling, since you’re so good with diffusing a conflict,” she said. 

Makoto smiled. “Actually, I ha-” but he was cut off by Coach Sasabe bumping into him. 

“What’s the big deal, having a break like this?” he interrogated.

Makoto moved off as Gou explained what happened to the seasoned coach. Haru swam up to the pool’s edge and Makoto held out his hand. Haru took it like always and climbed out of the pool. 

“How about tonight?” Haru said to him as he walked towards the water dispenser. 

“Hmm?” Makoto responded. 

“Call them tonight.” Haru got some water for himself and Makoto. He handed his drink off before sitting at the pool’s edge and dipping his feet in. 

“Haru. It’s not that simple for me.” Haru looked up at Makoto. His deep blue eyes spoke, ‘I don’t get it. Why not?’ Makoto looked a little shocked, like Haru had punched him in the gut, and his brain wasn’t processing what had happened. It was hard to explain. It’s not like he never spoke with them, but over the years a numbing pain had begun to take over the butterflies in his stomach. “It’s just that,” he struggled to find the words, “I guess I’m afraid tha-”

A crash came from the locker room. Makoto stopped mid-sentence and jerked his head towards the building. Haru looked over slowly, sipping his water. Makoto, remembering that Nagisa was in the locker room, dashed over to see what was going on. Rei was already there, shouting at Nagisa. 

“You cannot just go looking through people’s things, Nagisa-kun. It’s rude,” Rei shouted as Makoto walked in to see what was going on. 

“But it was making noises and I just had to see what it was.” Nagisa explained, clutching onto a blue and white striped bag. Old Codex’s song Rage On blared from the bag again, the fabric doing little to muffle the sound. “See!?” Nagisa exclaimed as he waved the bag in front of Rei’s face. 

Rei pushed up his glasses and looked at the bag oddly, as if deciphering what was emitting the sound. “It’s probably a phone Nagisa-kun,” Rei concluded, trying desperately to grab the bag from the bond’s clutches. 

Makoto froze in the doorway, watching the two fight over the bag. His eyes widened at the sound of the music and the palms of his hands became sweaty. ‘There’s no way. That song,’ he thought. Makoto rushed towards them and grabbed the bag. 

“Eh? Makoto-senpai? You cannot go through that unless-”

“It’s mine,” Makoto answered. Rei stood, mouth agape in mid-sentence. Makoto never interrupted, and he was never so...hasty. He fumbled with the zipper before plunging his hand into the bottom of the pack. He pulled out his phone and the caller-ID confirmed it. 

Makoto answered immediately, but then paused at a loss for words. 

Finally, he whispered, “Ran?” Nagisa and Rei looked at Makoto worriedly. He turned up the volume on his phone to the max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know. I was worried I wouldn't be able to pull off all the characters' personalities so this is basically me trying to do that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! More to come, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome. =)


	3. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran and Ren make an unexpected call to Makoto with some pleasant news.

“Mako-chan?” a feminine voice asked over the receiver. Makoto’s eyes lit up, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

“Nee-chan!” he exclaimed. His voice echoed throughout the locker room. Nagisa and Rei gave each other a look. They smiled in unison and left the room. 

“Makoto! I’m so happy you answered! I’ve been trying to call you for half an hour!” Ran explained.

“Sorry. I’m at swim practice.” Makoto turned to face the entrance, excitement and happiness flooding through his body. Haru stood in the doorway. A blush crept up Makoto’s cheeks when he realized he had been spied on. Haru just smiled and continued to lean, blocking anyone from entering.

“So Mako-chan, I have wonderful news for you!” Ran’s voice brought Makoto back into the conversation. 

“Ah. What is it?” 

“We’re-” Ran was cut off by another person’s voice interrupting the conversation. “Shut it Ren! I’m on the phone!” 

“Who’re you talking to at two in the morning? And you shut up!” Makoto could hear Ren respond through the receiver, and he instantly felt sorry for any neighbors they might have. Two in the morning? Why were they up so late?

“If you need to know, it’s Makoto.” Ran screamed.

“Mako-chan? Lemme talk to him!”

“No, you can’t talk to him cuz I called him first!” Ran screamed. 

Makoto held the phone at arm’s length as the fight began:

“Give me the phone!”

“I said no! You’re being loud! Go to bed!”

“You’re one to talk! With you, there’s only loud and louder!” 

“The only reason I have to shout is because you’re deaf!”

“It’s not like you know how to work the darn thing anyway!”   
“I can too, idiot! It’s just a phone!”

“That’s what you said about the microwave, and look what happened!” 

“It was rigged and you know it!” 

“I can’t deal with this, and I can’t go to bed now that I know my baby brother needs me!”

“Needs you for what?” 

“Obviously he needs to be saved from talking to you for more than five minutes!”

“Oh, that does it!” Makoto heard bangs and clattering from his end. It sounded like glass broke at one point. He couldn’t help but feel the bubbling laughter build up inside. This was how Ren and Ran were. They bickered, and Makoto missed it. The butterflies in his stomach had replaced the aching pain. He doubled over, howling with laughter. He couldn’t help himself. He was only vaguely aware that the bickering had stopped and that Haru was still in the doorway, trying to stifle a laugh himself. 

“Mako-chan?” Ran asked. 

Makoto recovered and straightened himself, bringing the phone back to his ear. “Ah. Sorry,” he said to his confused siblings. “Nee-chan, just put me on speaker phone so Ren can talk to me too.” Makoto waited until he heard a click. 

“There, but I don’t know if you want to talk to him. He’s being a jerk.” Ran said. 

“A jerk?! You’re the one wh-” 

“Now, now. Stop the fighting you two. You can both hear me fine, so shouting isn’t necessary.” Makoto said, waving for them to calm down with his free hand. 

“Were you laughing at us?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I just miss you two so much. When you started fighting, I couldn’t help but be happy about it,” Makoto answered. 

“You mean you miss me more than Ren, right?” Ran inquired. 

“Hey!” Ren began, “He misses me more!”

Makoto cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear. 

“Sorry, Mako-chan,” they answered in unison again. 

“Now Ran, you called me because you had something important to tell me?” 

“Oh! Yes, I almost forgot!” Ran shouted, excitement practically oozing from Makoto’s phone. 

Makoto gave Haru a quizzical look before urging the news out of Ran, “Well?” 

“We’re coming home to visit!” 

Makoto’s expression was one of complete and total shock. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Really?” was all he could muster up from the lump forming in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of it. 

“Yep! We fly out in about a week! Don’t worry, we already told mom and dad. We’ll be staying there for a month or two.” Ran explained. 

“This is sudden,” Makoto whispered.

“Actually, no,” Ren explained. “We have been planning this as a surprise for you, but you know how mom and dad worry.”

“They said to tell you in case you fainted,” Ran joked. Makoto did feel a little woozy. The shock was wearing off, leaving him light headed. 

“Yeah, Makoto would be the one to faint.” Ren piped in. 

“Oh! We’re bringing souvenirs too,” Ran said. 

“Souvenirs?” Ren asked. “Did we agree on that?”

“Yeah dummy. I already got them,” Ran said. 

Makoto shook his head and smiled broadly. “It’s been so long,” he said. 

“Yeah. We miss you, Mako-chan,” Ren admitted. Makoto’s heart leapt at the thought of his brother and sister missing him. The lump was back. 

“And Haru-chan too, but not as much as you. Oh! Don’t tell him I said that!” Ran giggled. 

“I won’t,” Makoto joked. “When will you be here?” 

“Saturday sometime. We’ll text you when we’re on the train from Tokyo,” Ren answered, 

“So you can meet us,” Ran finished. 

“Sounds good,” Makoto sighed before continuing, “I should get back to swim practice. And you two should stop keeping the neighbors up.”

“Okay Mako-chan. We’ll see you soon!” Ran chirped. 

“See you!” Ren shouted. 

“Travel safe,” and with that, Makoto hung up. Everything felt surreal for a moment. Ren and Ran would be home, and soon! Makoto smiled to himself and closed his eyes, plopping onto the bench in the locker room. His sudden change in demeanor must have worried Haru because the next thing he knew Haru was sitting next to him. He reached out and grabbed Makoto’s hand. Makoto squeezed it and smiled, tilting his head onto Haru’s shoulders. 

“They’re coming home,” the brunet whispered. Haru tilted his head to rest it on top of Makoto’s. 

“I’m glad,” Haru said. It was enough for the lump in Makoto’s throat to burst, bringing with it a wave of happy tears. 

“I can’t wait. I-I’m so happy,” Makoto said sheepishly. Haru lifted his free hand and brushed Makoto’s cheek, wiping away what tears he could. Makoto took the hand and kissed it. 

“They’ll be here for regionals,” Haru said. 

Makoto hugged Haru closer, “I guess I’ll have someone else to swim for then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The twins in the present! lol for future reference, there is going to be some build up to their arrival, but I just couldn't miss the opportunity for Makoto angst. Thank you for reading. =)


	4. Cake and Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's friends find out about his siblings' visit. Nagisa comes up with some outlandish ideas that nobody approves of. Later, Makoto has a confrontation with Rin when trying to find gifts for his siblings.

“You have siblings, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked the next day at lunch. Unfortunately, Nagisa had caught Makoto crying into Haru’s shoulder and an explanation was in order. Makoto was trying to clear it up. 

“Yes. The twins are much older than I am,” Makoto explained. 

“You were crying, Mako-chan. Did one of them die?!” Nagisa exclaimed, jumping to conclusions like always. 

Haru looked at Nagisa dead in the eye. Makoto and Rei looked at Haru. His eyes read ‘what is wrong with you?’ and Makoto chuckled lightly. 

“No, they’re not dead,” Makoto leaned over and patted Nagisa on the head. “I was crying tears of joy.” 

“Joy for what?”

“The twins are coming home,” Haru interjected. There was a hint of irritation in Haru’s voice, but only Makoto seemed to notice. 

“I would never cry if my sisters came home, and if I did, they would be tears of fear,” Nagisa contemplated. He shuddered to add dramatic effect. 

“That’s very worrying, Nagisa.” 

“They are mean to me!” Nagisa said, waving his arms furiously. “Aren’t yours mean to you, Mako-chan?”

Makoto thought about it. They had teased him sure, but they never took it too far. “No more than normal teasing I guess,” he decided. 

“Why aren’t they here, in Japan, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked, trying to get the subject back on track. Makoto’s eyes turned down to his food. That odd, plummeting feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. ‘Don’t worry about it,’ he thought to himself. 

He looked back up and smiled warmly, trying to mask any traces of despair left on his face. “They are studying abroad for college.”

“What are they studying?” Rei pried.

“They’re studying in America. Ran is going for veterinary services and Ren is going for business. They got in on soccer scholarships,” Makoto said. Haru looked at Makoto and nudged him with his shoulder. Makoto sighed. “It’s been four years since I’ve seen them. We’ve tried to keep in touch though.” 

Haru turned his head sharply as if to say, ‘As if.’ 

“Then this is a big deal for Mako-chan!” Nagisa exclaimed. “We should do something. Like throw a party! With balloons and cake. Oh! Can the cake be strawberry shortcake?” The blond began planning out a huge party to celebrate Makoto’s siblings coming home. Makoto rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him by turning back to Rei. 

“I am happy for you, Makoto-senpai. Maybe you shouldn’t throw a party, but a gift might be accommodating,” Rei whispered under Nagisa’s proclamations of cake and animal balloons. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Makoto confirmed. The rest of lunch was drawn into Nagisa’s elaborate schemes for Makoto’s siblings, most of which involved some type of cake. Makoto shot a glance at Haru, who’s eyes seemed more irritable than normal. It could have been because Nagisa was planning to dress him up as a mackerel to scare Ren and Ran. “Haru,” Makoto said, getting Haru to look at him with a sideways glance, “will you help me? Pick out a gift, I mean.” Haru’s eyes twinkled a little and he nodded. Makoto smiled and snuck a kiss on Haru’s cheek when nobody was looking. 

\----

As it turns out, choosing a gift for the siblings was harder than Makoto had imagined. Haru had been distracted by a display of fish in a window of one of the shops, so he was no help. Plus, Makoto still felt that slight irritation about Haru from lunch. He’d have to talk with him later. 

Makoto left Haru staring at the water. ‘Of course it would be busy,’ he thought as his shoulder pushed through the crowd, ‘it is a Friday after all.’ He wove through the crowded plaza and found a shop that had different small souvenirs for tourists. He entered and the bell rang above his head. Rows of collectable items lined the shop. Many were breakable. Towards the back, there was a small replica of the shrine that overlooked the bay and the price was manageable. Ran would love it. He bought the shrine and had it gift-wrapped. 

Haru wasn’t at the shopping window with the fish when Makoto came back outside to collect him. A small thread of worry crept through his body, making his body tense and heart race. He became hyper aware of everything as he turned his head back and forth, searching for Haru. In his panic, Makoto noticed maroon colored hair amongst the crowded streets. He grabbed the man’s shoulder. He turned. 

“Rin,” Makoto said.

Rin scowled, showing teeth. He shook off Makoto’s grip. “What do you want, Makoto?” he sneered. 

“Have you seen Haru? I seemed to have misplaced him.”

Rin was sent into a cackling fit. “You lost him? Oh, that’s right. You’re his keeper. I forgot.” 

“This isn’t a laughing matter, Rin. You know how Haru can be.” Makoto crossed his arms, bag dangling from the nook of his elbow. 

“It’s hilarious,” Rin said. “Mostly because you think that I’ve seen him. Of course I haven’t, you dumb idiot.” Makoto frowned. It took a lot to get under Makoto’s skin. Demeaning his intelligence was one of those triggers, and Rin knew it. 

“What’s happened to you, Rin?” Makoto had no intention of letting that thought slip through his mouth, but his mouth had acted without consulting his brain. 

Rin finished his fit, and straightened, sneering. “A whole lot’s happened to me. You wouldn’t understand.” 

“I would if you let me.” 

“No, you wouldn’t. Being immersed in a culture that is polar opposite from your own, surrounded by a foreign language that you have to learn to live is not something you can simply understand. You have to experience it, and when you do, you change. That’s all there is to it. I changed because of being abroad. You who has never even left this country would never understand.” Rin finished and turned. He started walking away from Makoto, “Good luck finding your dumb-ass boyfriend,” acid lacing his words. With that, he was gone. 

Makoto was stunned. This aching, familiar fear filled his body. It was the same fear that had crept up when Haru wanted him to call his siblings. He felt like he was going to fall. He put his hand up to his mouth. He felt sick and heavy. Studying abroad had changed Rin. Studying abroad. That was what Ren and Ran were doing. Could they.......change? Rin had after five years. No. His brother and sister would never become like Rin. There was something else that happened in Australia, wasn’t there?

Makoto took a couple of deep breaths before feeling stable enough to look around. Haru would know. Haru would help. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen. Makoto sighed, digging out his phone. He had one missed message. It was from Haru. He opened it and read: ‘Saw Rin. In the meat shop. Mackerel.’ Makoto smiled, relief washing over him. The meat shop was right next to him. He should have known. 

Makoto walked in to find Haru purchasing mackerel at the counter along with something else. “Haru,” Makoto called out. Haru turned and Makoto waved from the door. Haru nodded. He finished his purchase and held out one of the bags for Makoto to take. “What’s this?” Makoto asked, taking the bag. 

“For Ren. He likes ham, right?” Haru said shortly. Makoto gasped and smiled widely. Haru had gone out of his comfort zone and helped Makoto find something for Ren. It was the perfect gift. 

Makoto enveloped Haru in a strong hug. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Ran liking to get her hands dirty while Ren is a little more subdued in that aspect. I also see them both going to the same school, but I'm not sure where. =P
> 
> I don't like Rin being mean, but it was necessary for the fic. (Also, angst Rin needed to be there.) It just makes me want to hug him even more. I tried to make this chapter a little lighter, because the next one is very dark. Enjoy~


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worries Makoto has about his siblings' return haunts his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in advance. This chapter is dark and filled with insecurities and angst unlike the normal kittens and popsicles. It was very hard to write and my beta almost cried. With that being said, here's the new chapter.

The night came with another memory of his brother and sister. Ran was holding onto Makoto’s small hand. She had taken him shopping. It was an unusual event because Ren wasn’t with them. “I don’t like shopping,” was the excuse he had given them. 

Makoto was being dragged along to another clothing shop in the plaza. He’d wanted to look at the souvenirs, but it made his sister happy to go along with her whims. When they entered, the smell of perfume made Makoto’s nose wrinkle, but he said nothing. 

“I’m going to go look around,” Ran said. “Stay in the store and out of trouble.”

“Okay, Nee-chan,” Makoto chirped. The store was crowded, as was most of the plaza. Makoto stayed towards the front where the ‘kids’ section was labeled. Ran had told him that a sharp-looking man had more of a chance with the girls, but Makoto wasn’t that interested in girls. At least not yet. 

Makoto was flipping through the different types of green shirts when a bob of red caught his eye. He looked up and out the display window to see Rin talking with a smaller girl of the same hair color. His sister maybe? Makoto wasn’t sure, but he wanted to say hello. He glanced quickly to see that his sister was preoccupied with choosing a type of shoe to match the jeans she had selected. He decided that ten minutes outside couldn’t hurt. He was twelve years old after all. 

He ran outside and caught the red-haired boy by the shoulder. “Rin!” Makoto exclaimed, a smile already spreading across his face. However, when Rin looked back he wasn’t smiling at all. He was scowling, and looking down on Makoto. It wasn’t the younger Rin that Makoto had spotted, but the older, more aggressive Rin. 

“What?” he hissed. Makoto could feel his eyes welling up with tears at the sound of anger that laced Rin’s voice. 

“I-”

“Shove off. I have more important things to think about,” Rin snapped. Suddenly, Rin was walking away and Makoto was being pushed and shoved by the giant crowd of people. 

“Nee-chan!” Makoto shouted, trying desperately to find the bright green eyes and dark, olive hair amongst the crowd. “Nee-chan!” Makoto got shoved out of the ocean of people. He stumbled and bumped into another person. He looked up shyly to see Ran. Makoto sighed and hugged Ran’s stomach. 

“What?” Ran said, voice cold and distant. 

Makoto looked up to see her frowning as well. “Nee-chan?”

“You want to know the real reason we left and went to America? It’s because we were tired of dealing with you,” Ran growled. She pushed Makoto away. He fell backwards and looked up. Ren had appeared next to Ran with the crowd of people behind them. They turned and walked into the crowd. 

“Nee-chan!” Makoto shouted, but to no avail. “Nii-chan!” They disappeared into the dark mass of people. Something cold and wet hit Makoto’s hand. He gasped and looked down. Water was rising around him. He was already ankle deep in it, and it was pitch black. He scrambled to his feet, looking around desperately for his brother and sister. “Please don’t leave!” he screamed. A pain in his chest made it hard to breathe. He gasped for air as he tried to run towards where he last saw his siblings. “No!” he shouted. The water was now at his waist, making it hard to move forward. He waded through it. “No, please!” 

A distant noise echoed from above. The water lapped at Makoto’s collarbone. He swallowed and reached up. The noise echoed again, more coherent this time. It sounded like his name. The water breached his mouth. “Help!” Makoto gargled. The echoing voice shouted again. 

“Makoto......Makoto!” The brunet struggled in his sleep, eyes fluttering open to see a dark face hovering over him. Haru shook Makoto’s body. “Makoto!” He jolted awake, gasping for breath. He flung himself up, almost knocking Haru to the ground. Haru took Makoto’s face with the palms of his hands to direct his gaze. 

Makoto was shaking, sweat had drenched his shirt. “Nee-chan,” Makoto whispered out, still partially in the dream. 

“Makoto, it’s a dream. Only a dream. You’re safe,” Haru said. His hands drew Makoto’s head towards his chest, resting it there. Makoto shook in Haru’s hands. He wrapped his arms around the frightened boy and stroked his hair. 

The soothing rhythm of Haru’s heartbeat and the light, comfortable touch worked to calm Makoto down. He wrapped his arms around Haru’s stomach, hands reaching up to grab at the shoulders. Haru didn’t know that Makoto could ball into such a small frame. “It’s all right. Whatever you’re scared of, I’m with you, so you are safe,” Haru hummed into Makoto’s ear. Makoto clenched tighter, not wanting to lose the warmth that came with Haru. 

Haru lay them both back down, Makoto clinging to him the whole time. He continued to stroke the soft, olive hair until Makoto relaxed into a calm sleep. Haru kissed the top of his head. ‘Something is bothering you, and it involved the twins. I will stop it,’ Haru thought before drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update. I really analyzed this chapter, wondering if I needed it or if it was too much. Ah I just gave in and put it out there. Without it I think the rest of the chapters don't have as much impact. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. =)


End file.
